


Summer Heat

by forestchild (waldkind)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, My First Fanfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldkind/pseuds/forestchild
Summary: Korra and Asami's activities on a  hot summer day.





	1. Korra

It all felt like melting.

 

Asami was _so hot_ _._ It was a day mid july, temperature high enough to have her skin sweaty even in the shadows. Currently, Korra was in Asami's lap, naked, bouncing up and down on two of her fingers, eyes closed. Ice cold blue as she opened them in the warm summer's haze. Asami curled her fingers _just so_ , thumb pressing down. Korra came with a broken moan, head falling forward, tightening around Asami's fingers. After a still minute of panting against each other, wet skin on skin, Asami withdrew her hand slowly, leaving with a gentle carress. She brought her fingers to her lips to lick them clean, Korras heavy gaze following the movement of her tongue. Korra leaned forward to kiss Asami's cheek, slow and tender, murmuring affectionate words into her skin and nuzzling close as Asami embraced her, a soft smile on her face.


	2. Asami

It all felt like burning.

 

Korras hands seemed to be everywhere at once, on Asami's back, her thighs, her stomach, leaving the feel of tingling electricity at every spot touched. Korra let her strokes reach farther down, Asami's back arched, an elegant curve, gasping into Korra's mouth. Half-lidded eyes under dark lashes followed the path of Korra's wandering lips, her fingertips dancing across Asami's sweat-drenched skin to a silent song; roaming everywhere but  _there_ where Asami wanted,  _needed_ her the most, pelvis lifting off the bed without her permission, sheets grasped in white-knuckled fingers. "Korra…", a whimper, "stop teasing". Korra looked up, grin sun-bright, before she put her mouth on her. "Like that?" Asami nodded weakly, chest and neck glowing ruddy, flushed under pale skin. A suck in just the right place, a twist of Korras's tongue , the thrust of a nimble finger, and Asami's orgasm hit her like an ocean's wave, heat and pleasure, hips pushing up, held hands squeezed tight. They laid there in a tangle of limbs for quite some time, Korra sprawling out beside Asami. As they smiled at each other, Korra pushed a loose curl behind Asami's ear, a delicate graze against her cheekbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to post a second chapter, I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever anything (and it's Korrasami smut... that's actually surprising); feedback is appreciated even if this is shorter than short. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
